


[ART] Moving in together - shopping for laughs.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, HEA, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Moving In Together, Showroom, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Trying out mattresses w/ your partner leads to giggles in the furniture showroom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ART by DIG [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	[ART] Moving in together - shopping for laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [M0stlyVoid](http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid) for the prompt.

* * *


End file.
